Lily
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: What would you do if you found a little girl in a wardrobe on a crime scene?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the NCIS characters.

Chapter 1

As they secured the house of the a banded house, Ziva crept to the door and in one swift movement unlocked it, letting it swing forward with a soft creek. Gun up and at the ready they entered looking in all directions for a sign of a struggle or a clue to what had happened.

'McGee' Gibbs pointed left

'Ziva' he pointed right, up the hallway

'Tony' to the first door. They all moved forward in silence.

Ziva took the second door along the hall, once inside she realized it was a young child's bedroom, probably a girls due to the light pink curtains and bed spread.

Ziva crossed to the window and peeked through the blinds. _No one around._

'Don't worry Baylie, I'll protect you from the bad guys'

Ziva spun around at the whisper, she looked around the room but could not see any one, maybe she'd imagined it.

"Your safe, don't cry Baylie' This time Ziva was ready, she crossed the room to a small wardrobe, pulled back the latch and opened the cupboard doors.

There under a pile of clothes sat a small girl clutching a golden bear to her chest and whispering it a lullaby.

'TONY! GIBBS!' Ziva yelled not taking her eyes off the tiny chocolate haired girl.

'Hello' she said in a sweet little voice.

'Um…hi' Ziva answered awkwardly

'Are you a good or bad guy?'

'good guy?' Ziva said still surprised to of found a little girl in a cupboard.

'Ok'

'What!?' Tony and Gibbs bolted in to the room

'That's what!' Ziva pointed to the bright-eyed child.

Gibbs and Tony stared at the little cloth-covered girl, in utter disbelief.

'Hello' Gibbs said in a softer, kinder voice.

'Hello' the young girl replied.

'Who are you?'

'I'm lily and this is Baylie' She replied holding up the golden bear so they could see him better.

'Oh, well I'm Gibbs and this is Tony' he pointed at his team member 'And that's Ziva'

'Hello' she said again, looking at each NCIS agent in turn then continued 'Can I get out now?

'Um, sure' Gibbs looked to Tony and Ziva for support, _what was going on!_

Lily struggled to stand up then tried to pull all of the cloths that were weighing her down off. Ziva bent forward as if she wanted to help but didn't know how so she half straightened back up when lily said

'Can you help me please' and she stretched out her arms to Ziva as if she wanted her to pick her up.

'Um…well...sure' Ziva bent forward and picked up the small child holding her awkwardly at arms length. Tony rolled his eyes and took Lily from Zivas out stretched arms and held her in his own, cradling her with apparent easy.

'Why were you in the cupboard Lily?' Gibbs asked looking into her brown eyes.

'Mummy told me too'

'Why?'

'To hide from the bad guys'

'What bad guys?' Ziva asked sharply

'The ones that yelled at mummy and made gun sounds'

'What!' Gibbs jumped at the apparent easy, at which she said this.

'There were bad guys coming…' she said exasperated then continued 'So mummy said to hide and not come out till good guys came.'

'GIBBS!' McGee's voice was sharp and was coming from the room at the end of the hall.

'Tony keep her here' he pointed to lily 'Ziva with me.'

Tony stood with lily in his arms and waited, then heard Ziva gasp.

'What?' Tony called from lily's room.

'We found m-u-m-m-y'

'Why are you spelling?'

'So s-h-e doesn't know what we're talking about'

'What she say' Lily asked confirming Ziva's theory that lily wasn't very good at spelling yet.

'Nothing' Tony muttered as he held the orphan to his chest.

End of Chapter 1

BY Bones


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 2

'Lily, tell me every thing you know about the bad guys'

'Every thing?' she asked swinging her little legs on the interrogation seat.

'Every thing' Gibbs repeated

'Ok' she smiled.

'What's wrong with her?' Tony muttered to Ziva as they watched Gibbs interrogate the 3 and ½ year old.

'What do you mean?'

'Um if you didn't notice Ziva, she was locked in a cupboard by her mother then heard her get shoot and she's just all flowers and butterflies' Tony said waving his arms around.

'She probably doesn't know what was going on'

'Maybe' Tony muttered as he stared at lily's head that was only just visible over the seats back.

'Lily, what happened?'

'I already told you silly, mummy said to hide so I hided' she rolled her eyes at Gibbs.

'I'm not silly, but what happened after you hid in the cupboard?'

'Um…oh I remember' she was acting like this integration was a game where she could win a prize at the end.

'Mummy whispered that she ways love me then I not to come out till good please people came…'Gibbs prompted her

'Then…'

'I hide with Baylie' she held up the bear

'And then angry men crashed through the house and mommy yelled at them to leave but they didn't' She took a deep then continued

'She said she was all alone, that granny had me. But I don't know why she lied, I was in the cupboard I could of helped mummy get rid of the meanies'

Tony shivered at the idea of Lily telling the angry men to leave.

'But you didn't, you stayed where your mother had told you too'

'Was that a good thing?'

'Yes' Gibbs answered solemnly, she grinned.

'Good.'

'Gibbs doesn't know what happened to her father does he?'

' Tony, he was that marine found under that car six months ago'

'Oh' Tony shivered at the memory.

'Here's what we'll do, she'll have to stay with one of us till we can find a suitable family for her.'

'I say Tony'

'Ziva' Tony yelled as she did

'No Tony's much better with her'

'But Ziva's a girl'

'And what's that got to do with it?'

'Can I choose?' Lily's voice came from around the corner.

'Good idea' Gibbs answered

'Who do you want to stay with?'

''Like a sleep over?'

'Sure'

Ziva pointed to Tony, Tony pointed to Ziva.

'Can Baylie come too?'

'Yes' Tony said still pointing at Ziva

'I want to go with…Zeevee'

'Ha!'Tony shouted

'NO!' Ziva moaned

'It's Ziva' Gibbs said correcting Lily's mistake.

'You don't want me to come?' Lily said puffing out her bottom lip.

'I do, …I just want Tony to come as well'

'Yah a party!'

'I hate you' Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

'Oh why?' she crooned, as he walked over top the excited child.

Ziva only caught a few words but 'Hot date' was enough for her to understand.

End of Chapter

By CrazyNinjaChick 2


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 3

'I was suppose to be in bed by now!'

'Just a minute' Ziva said pulling the sheet over the couch pillows.

'Ok your beds ready, Lily'

'Where do you sleep?' she asked from the floor where she sat tugging a brush at her hair.

'I'm just down the hall'

'Ok' Lily said as she climbed into her make shift bed with Baylie clutched in her hand

'Well night' Ziva said awkwardly from over the back of the couch.

'Night' Lily said sleepy.

Ziva turned off the light and walked to the kitchen thinking 'that wasn't to hard'

Ding .She reached for her phone, 1 message, she opened it.

Thanks a million Zee!

Tony was happy she had let him off the hook so he could go on his date, but she wasn't.

* * * *

The room was dark; Ziva lay asleep on her bed. Lily crept to the door with Baylie in her arms.

'Um…'

Ziva sat bolt up right, gun pointed at the doorway.

'Don't shot me!' Lily shrieked.

'Oh sorry lily'

She was shaking, a look of terror in her eyes. Ziva leapt from the bed and knelt next to lily, then after a moment wrapped her arms around her little shaking body. Lily held onto Ziva's top with one hand and Baylie with the other.

'I didn't mean to scare you Lily, I'm really sorry'

'They…they killed…her'

'Who?'

'They …killed…mummy' she stammered as the tears fell from her dark brown eyes. Ziva didn't know how to comfort her with words so she kept her arms around lily but picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

They sat for quiet some time, Lily softly crying onto Ziva's now wet shoulder.

Lily sniffed then looked up.

'Can I sleep in your bed please?'

'Um…sure'

'Thank you' Lily crawled over to the other side of the bed and crept under the covers.

Ziva walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, stepping inside only to change her sodden top for the first one she found, a silky night gown with way too much lace for her liking, but Abby had tried.

Climbing back into her side of the bed and turned off the lamp, resting her head to the pillow.

'Zeevee?'

'It's Ziva'

'Sorry'

'Its ok' she replied sleepy

'Do you think my mummy still loves me?' she whispered into her pillow.

'Of course' Ziva replied, reassuring her self just as much as Lily, for she too wished that her mother, sister and brother loved her even though they were dead.

They both fell silent and eventuality drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 3

By Bones


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the NCIS characters but I do own the rest!

Chapters 4

'Come on, up you get' Ziva said as she shook Lily's shoulder.

'I'm tired'

'Nothing a little coffee won't fix…oh wait you can't drink coffee so…nothing an apple can't fix, because apples have more caffeine than coffee or that stuff that wake you up' Ziva was nervously muttering as she tried to wake lily. She had to get a little girl ready for the day and she didn't know how.

_Knock knock, _Ziva decided to pick lily up so she couldn't go back to sleep. So with one arm-carrying lily she walked to the door and opened it.

'WOW!' Tony gasped at Ziva's pajama top.

'Crap, I forgot to change, I was busy getting lily up'

'She looks dead' Tony muttered

'She says she's tired'

'Well it is 5:30am'

'And…'

'Kids don't get up this early, Zee'

'He call's you Zee' Lily muttered with her head on her shoulder.

'Tony's different, what are you doing here?'

'I brought you coffee, Lily some clothes and to say thank you again for letting me go on that date last night'

'Zee wasn't happy 'bout you 'ate her' Lily mumbled, her eyes closed.

'Let's get you to bed' ziva hurried down the hall before Lily could muttered another word.

'She slept in you room?'

'So' Ziva asked defensively

'Well I didn't think you liked sharing a bed, not even with me at that hotel'

'Oh shut up, and come here' Ziva beckoned to her kitchen, where Tony handed her a coffee mug.

'It's half empty'

'No its half full' Tony she cheerfully.

'She remembered'

'Remembered what?'

'Last night Lily crept into my room…'

'Oh god, you shot her!' Tony started for the door to check Lily was all right.

'No, I just pointed my gun at her and she flipped out';

'Anyone would' Tony muttered

'Then she started to cry and said 'They killed her''

'She knows?'

'Yah'

'Great, just great, she'll have nightmares for years'

They sat in silence at Ziva's table for a while then Tony said slighly 'So you didn't like me going out with …um…Claudia'

'Shut up and help'

'Help with what?'

'Help me find what a three and a half year old would eat'

* * * *

'Arrrrrrrrr!!' Lily screamed

'What! What happened' Tony and Ziva yelled as they sprinted into Ziva's room.

'Baylie's gone!'

'Who?'

'Baylie!' she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

Tony dashed forward and picked up Lily, cradling her while Ziva darted around the room searching for lily's golden bear.

Fifteen agonized minutes of lily sobbing Ziva yelled 'Found him' and emerged from under her bed.

'Baylie' Lily squealed as she rigged in Tony's arms, once she had her bear, she stopped crying and cuddled the bear to her chest.

Ziva slumped down on her bed and groaned at the thought of how long it would take to clean her room that now looked like a bomb had hit it.

'Don't worry I'll help Ziva' Tony said

'Me too!' Lily giggled as Tony tickled her tummy.

End of chapter 4

By Bones


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the NCIS characters but I do own the rest.

Chapter 5

'Your ready?'

'Yes, Ziva'

'Hey you got it right'

Lily giggled. Ziva took Lily's hand and they stepped into the elevator that took them up to the NCIS bullpen.

They stepped out and Lily squealed.

'Hey don't run' Ziva called as lily ran over to Tony who scooped her up in his arms.

'Hello squirt'

'Hello tubby'

'Tubby?'

'Ziva calls you tubby' Ziva turned red and quickly sat down at her desk.

'Does she now' Tony glared at her then poked out his tongue, lily copied.

'Dinozzo!' Gibbs said from the stairs up to Jenny's office.

'Sorry boss'

'Sorry boss' lily copied in her sweet little voice.

'Miss miller, you don't have to call me boss'

Gibbs said firmly.

'Miller?' Tony and Ziva questioned together.

'This…' Gibbs said while he pointed to lily

'Is Lillian Miller, daughter of Sue Mitchell and David Miller'

'Gibbs!' Abby had come up from her lab

'Abby!' Lily squalled

'Little Lily'

'I'm not little' Lily said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

'Hey don't cry' Abby said and she poked her little tummy playfully. Lily giggled.

'Abs, what you got?'

'Well, look at this' Abby placed a thumb drive into his computer and a photo came up on the screen.

'What's going on?' Lily asked.

'Tony take her down to ducky, he can watch her'

'Um…does he have any of his work that might upset L-I-l-Y'

'That's my name'

'Very good' Tony said humoring her.

'No, Ducky is not busy'

'Ok'.

Tony took Lily down to ducky.

'Hello little one'

'He doesn't quack' Lily whispered in Tony's ear.

'Why would he quack?'

'You said his name Ducky'

'My real name is Donald' Ducky said to the small girl in Tony's arms.

'Hello Donald, I'm lily'

'Hello Lily' Ducky said holding out his hand and she shook it.

'Could she stay with you for a while duck?'

'He's not a duck, silly' She giggled as Tony placed her down on Ducky's chair.

'Of course Anthony'

'Ant-tee' Lily giggled; Tony stuck out his tongue as he left the room.

End of Chapter 5

By Bones

Please review: Say what you thought, what you want to happen, what you think should happen…let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the NCIS characters but I do own the rest.

Chapter 6

'So did you have fun with Ducky?'

'His name is Donald and yes, we played the bone game'

'What game?'

'The song where you sing and point to the bone'

Lily started singing in the back of Ziva's mini, as the speed alone the high way.

'Them bones, them bones, them dry bones…'

'That's very nice Lillian'

'Don't call me Lillian' Lily said firmly

'Ok'

'Its Baylies birthday soon'

'When?' _can a stuffed bear have a birthday?_

'Um…not tomorrow…but on…two more days'

'You mean Saturday'

'Yeah satday' Ziva pulled into her drive way

'Can we have a patie'

'A party?'

'Yah'

'I didn't say yes' Ziva said quickly

'Oh' and Lily stuck out her bottom lip

'Oh don't cry' Ziva said looking at Lily in the rear view mirror.

'I'm not' Lily said in a grumpy voice then struggled in her car seat to get out.

'Let me help' Ziva said getting out of the car and walking around to lily's door. She un-clipped her from the car then lifted her from the car.

Ziva went to put her down so Lily could walk by herself, but lily clamped her arm's around Ziva's neck with Baylie in her fist.

'What's wrong?'

'Nuffing…' 'You don't like baylie'

'Yes I do'

'Oh, okay' and she let go and Ziva put her on the ground, Lily ran off to the front door leaving Ziva to marvel at how quickly she could change her mood.

* * * *

'Tony, I need so help'

'What?' Tony said in a skeptical voice

'Its baylies birthday on Saturday…'

'Hang on, your talking about a stuffed bear here'

'I know but it seems important to Lily so…'

'Fine, how can I be of service?'

'Thank you'

'You'd do almost anything for that kid'

'Almost' Ziva said with a smile

'What about…'

'Bye Tony' and she hung up before he cold say another word.

* * * *

Ding Dong

'Me get it, me get it' Lily said running to the door to let in Tony, Abby, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee.

'Hello' they all said

'Hello' Lily beamed back

'Well where's the birthday boy?' asked Jenny

'What?'

'We heard it was Baylie's birthday so we thought we would have a party'

'Really!' Lily squealed then ran off to find Ziva while yelling 'We having a party'

'Thanks' Ziva said stepping out from behind the living room door.

'Quick every one inside' and they all filed into the decorated room.

'You've never thrown a kids party have you Zee, ' Tony laughed looking around

'Shut up Dinozzo' Jenny said 'Its lovely'

'Thanks Jenny'

Then Ziva went to find lily and got her dressed in her new party dress and Lily sticky taped a paper hat to Baylie's head.

They went into the lounge room

'Happy birthday Bayile!' the NCIS team yelled and lily squealed with delight.

Tony got up with a worn toy rabbit in his hand and walked over to lily

'Baylie this is splat, he came to say happy birthday'

'Hello Splat' Lily said with a giggle.

'And this is Jilly' Abby said holding up her doll.

'Franklin' McGee said showing his toy dog.

'Billy' Jenny said happily with her tattered goat.

'Gibbs?' Tony asked

'Fine…' and Gibbs pulled out a pink doll from his coat and said 'This is Susan' Tony roared with laughter.

'Shut it Dinozzo' Gibbs said blushing.

'And Baylie with is Rose' Ziva said with a tiny china doll in her hands.

'Thank you so so so much' Lily said to every one.

'It was all Ziva's idea' Tony muttered

Lily run over and hugged Ziva's legs. Every one laughed.

End of chapter 6

By Bones

Please review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the NCIS characters.

Lily 7

They had played twister, jelly bean races, pony rides on Tony, pin the tail on what ever piece of furniture you could, because you where too dizzy from McGee spinning you around on the computer chair and pass the parcel.

They were now all sitting around with cake in their hands and stupid paper hats on their heads, except Abby had to on so it looked like she had horns.

'Ducky who did you bring' Lily piped up after she had sat all the toys together on the couch.

'I…I don't have any thing from my child hood Lily'

'Why?'

'Lily!' Ziva and Tony whispered

'No, its ok…' Ducky said calmly

'lily when I was a young boy our house was burnt down by a fire and we lost every thing inside, I including my best friend Rover'

'Who's Rover?' Lily asked

'He was my collie dog, he had brown fur and a black spot on his ear and back.'

'He sounds pretty' lily said with a grin, she liked dogs.

'He was, but now its time for Baylie's party not reminiscing'

'Ok' lily said brightly

'What are we doing now?'

'Um…' Ziva said worried she hadn't thought this all out.

'What about musical chairs'

'Yey!' Lily squealed

'Ok, I'll get some music' Ziva said then left the room and walked down the hall to Lily's room and entered.

Inside she found a little bed with a soft blue bed spread and toys packed neatly in a big box, she walked over to Lily's book shelf and found a CD that she might like, or at least Lily would. Ziva didn't hear Tony slip in behind her and close the door.

'Oh, hi Tony'

'Ziva, I need to tell you something'

'Ok?'

'I…I …think Gibbs found Lily a foster home'

Silence.

Bones

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS characters\

Chapter 8

'But…but her home is here!' Ziva stumbled

'I know that but D.O.C.S. don't'

'Gibbs can't really believe she would be safe any where else do you?'

'Its not up to Gibbs any more, Zee, Lily will be gone by Monday night'

'But that's tomorrow!' she wailed

'I'm sorry Zee!' she was standing there with a look of shock on her face and tears welling in her eyes.

'I'll fight them, go to court, I'll adopt her! She can't go! She's mine' the tears flowed down her cheeks.

'Zee…I…I don't think you can' Tony said in a small voice. Ziva had her arms wrapped around her waist and she was shaking with silent sobs. Tony walked over to her, hesitated then put his arms around her, cradling her close.

'This is a dream, no a night mare, hit me to wake up'

'Ziva the phrase is pinch me, and as much as I want it to be a dream, its not.'

She continued to cry into his shoulder.

* * * * *

'Lily…'

'Yes Zee-Vee' lily grinned, Ziva tried to return the happy smile.

'Um… you're going to have to go way for a while'

'Why?'

'Because…because some people want you to live with another family'

'But I like my family, even grumpy Gibbs' Ziva half grinned.

'Well you don't have a choice in the matter, you have to go'

'Ok, but you will come get me once our play is over?'

'Lily its not like going over to Tony's for the afternoon, you are going to live there..'

'All the time??'

'Yeah' Ziva said

'But I don't want too'

'I don't want you too either!' Ziva said hugging her little girl tightly.

* * * * *

It had been a week since Ziva's life had lost all meaning, Lily was gone, to a catholic family, Tony was away all the time, and Gibbs couldn't even look at her. So she had left work and now spent her time on the couch, in the dark, with out her bottle of red wine, for she had thrown them out so lily would not think it was red cordial.

'Ziva?' Abby's voice called from her front door.

'Ziva! I know you're in there! Answer the door…or I'll kick it down!'

Ziva waited not wanting to move, and then heard a crash as Abby broke into her house.

'Ziva?!'

'Yeah' Ziva said from the lounge room.

'Are you okay? Why didn't you answer the door?'

'Didn't feel like it'

Abby entered the room and turned on the light, Ziva hissed at the brightness.

'Ziva David! Get your sorry butt off that couch and into some cloths, you haven't changed your pajama's in three days!'

'So' Ziva mumbled

'That's just gross! I've got take out' Abby said shaking a bag with some Thai food in it.

'I'm not hungry'

Abby signed, the slumped on the couch next to Ziva

'I know you miss her, but you're a wreck! Your not coming onto work, your driving Gibbs crazy with guilt and Tony… Well I haven't seen Tony since you broke down in the bull pen five days ago.'

'Don't remind me' Ziva groaned, she had been looking through her day planner when she had found a picture drawn by lily of them holding hands, the picture had brought her to tears Tony had looked over at her and asked what's wrong, she had run from the bullpen and locked her self in Ducky's lab who had been out at the time.

'Ziva…it will get easier.'

'I know, but I don't want to move on, I want my girl back!'

Abby hugged her while they both cried.

End of chapter 8

Bones

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the NCIS peoples.

Lily 9

Lula pulled the white nightly over Lily head, then brushed her hair, it sat differently to how Ziva did it. Lily didn't like it. She didn't like her new home, crosses all over the place and the mother Mary staring down at her from above her bed. She missed her room at her mommy's house, it had been nice and cozy, Ziva was going to decorate it for her but then she had to come and live here with Phillip and Lula.

'Okay Lily, your ready for bed' Lula said stroking her head.

Lily went to get into bed, but Lula gently reminded her that she had to pray first. Lily didn't used to pray, her parents hadn't been religious and Ziva didn't make her kneel at her bed and thank the lord for taking her way from Ziva. Lula said good night at the door and lily knelt down, by her bed,

_Dear Lord, _

_Thank you for looking after me, but I want to go home now._

_I miss my mommy and Tony and Abby and me Gee and Gibbs and Ducky and…Jenny._

_I know Lula and Phillip are who you want me to be with, because they told me…but I just want to go home! I miss Ziva_

_From Lily._

Lily crawled into bed and wiped her eyes, she really missed Ziva, her chocolate brown hair Lily had painted pink one day, Ziva had been mad, but she had forgiven her. She missed Ziva's good night hugs after she had read Lily a story, Ziva's songs in Hebrew. But most of all she just missed HER.

* * * * *

In another town, a brown haired woman was crawled up in her bed silently sobbing for her lost child, her daughter.

* * * * *

Tony had not slept in over 49 hours; he had drunk the entire jar of coffee and gone through over 20 packets of chips. He was searching for a loophole, a way to get Lily back.

If the mother is under age…

No

If the child has a parent…

No

If they do not wish to keep the child…

NO!

Nothing seemed to work, Ziva was old enough for three kids, Lily's real parents were dead and Lula and Phillip really wanted a child. Tony shut his eyes and balled his fist,_ Just keep looking, you'll find one_ he kept telling him self.

Finally at 5am that morning Tony laid his head on his arms and feel asleep, all hope lost. Lily was lost for good.

* * * *

Tony woke at 11, slapped the back of his head for giving up then focused back on the computer screen…_wait a minute…OH MY GOD…_

Tony bolted from his lounge room that resembled a pigs sty and run for the front door, grabbing his coat on the way.

He jumped in his car and hit the pedals, racing down the street. If only he could make it in time.

Bones

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own the NCIS People

Lily 10

Tony sprinted up the court steps and through the double doors, he had to find some one who could and would help.

Ziva lay on her couch in total darkness. She didn't know how long she'd been like that for, but who cared.

Ziva hadn't been to work in two weeks; she'd turned off her phone and was only just surviving on Abby's bat cookies and 2-minute noodles.

Lily's room was her sanitary and also her prison cell. It gave comfort, for it reminded her of her little girl but at the same time cut her up inside because it showed that Lily was gone.

Tony brushed out of the courthouse and ran to his car, yanked open the door and jumped in. His plan was working so far.

Lily sat at the table refusing to eat her Zucchini; she hated it and would not eat it!

Even if she had to sit there all day! If only Ziva and Tony were here, they wouldn't make her eat a whole green, gross vegetable because it was 'Good for you'.

Ziva drifted into a dreamy state of sleep, where she was at the park pushing her Lily on the swing. Lily's laugh rang in her ears. Ziva smiled.

Bang! Bang! Bang! On the door, Tony was so nervous and excited. Part hardest bit.

Lily heard someone at the door and went to get up,

'Not until your finished' Lula said firmly.

'I don't like zucchini!'

'Well your just going to have to learn to like it' Lula said in a gentle voice and Phil went to answer the door.

The door opened and a stern man looked at Tony,

'Hi, I really need to talk to you and your wife' Tony said, showing his NCIS badge and walking inside.

Ziva turned over in her sleep, Lily was running around the park, then suddenly a man grabbed her and started to run. Ziva screamed and ran after them.

Ziva was crying as she ran after her little girl, not realizing that it was a horrible dream.

Lily heard a familiar voice and went to get up, but Lula put a hand on her shoulder and said to stay there, while she went to find out what was going on.

Tony sat with the couple and explained his problem.

'See she was found in a murder scene wardrobe and then was taken into protection for she had no family. I was wondering if you knew of any relatives of Lily's?'

'No' the man said

Lily really didn't like being left alone in the crazy yellow kitchen, so she disobeyed her orders and slipped out from her chair and walked out in to the hall.

'You see sir, a lady was actually was meaning to adopt the child but she was taken away before paper's arrived' a small white lie, but Tony didn't care.

'Oh' the couple said looking upset.

Lily crept down the hall and listened to her new parents taking about how they had grown to love Lily,

'But if this women really was meaning to adopt her and was really the best women for Lily, then we could give our foster parents rights and let Lily be adopted.'

'Really?' that familiar voice again, Lily was almost certain she knew who it was.

'Yes' Lula said shakily.

Lily heard Papers being signed then her parents saying that they hoped Lily would be looked after well.

Tony assured the couple that he was certain of Lily's well being and that there really was no one else better suited for Lily then his 'Client'.

'Will you want to take her to her new home now?' Lula asked the NCIS officer.

'If that wouldn't be to much pain or trouble'

'No I think the quicker the better. Come back in a hour and she'll be ready.'

'Thank you Mrs. Avian'

Lily heard Lula's footsteps and quickly ran back to her chair in the kitchen.

Lula walked back in whipping her nose and holding Phil's hand.

'Lily, we have some news'

'Good or bad' Lily said, from habit of being around Gibbs

'Good for you, sad for us'

'Oh'

'Lily you have been adopted'

Tony sat in his car at the end of the block, making sure that they didn't do a runner with lily. But he knew that wouldn't. It was hell having to sit there, just waiting.

Ziva sniffed and tried to go back to sleep. Her dream had sent her into a crying fit that had lasted over half an hour, which had left her feeling tired again.

Lily helped Lula pack up her stuff and then she gave her a hug, though she hadn't always liked living with the Avian's, she had still grown to like them.

A knock on the door, and last hugs. Phil said to talk care then opened the door, to reveal Lily's second favorite person in the world. Tony!

'Tony!' She screamed in delight and run to him, he picked her up in his arms and gave her a tickle.

'You know her?' Phil asked

'Um…yes we grow found while I was working with my client through the adoption process.'

'Oh,' Phil gave Lily a pat on the head and Lula kissed her on the cheek. They carried out Lily's bags to Tony's car they waved good-bye as Tony and Lily drove away.

'Ready to go home?' Tony asked

'YES!' Lily said.

Please review

Bones


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Tony drove back towards the city, Lily chatted happily in the back. She told him of the horrible zucchini and how she had to say priers each night, Tony was glad to see that she was still the little girl that Ziva loved so much.

**

Ziva hadn't moved from the couch in 9 hours, she was just slumped over the arm rest with her eyes closed. Her clothes were no more then her oldest pajamas, a red top with a fraying ribbon bow on them and a pair of three quarter length pants that had a split at her left knee.

Ziva really just didn't care any more, but she still did understand hygiene so she dragged her self from the couch and went to brush her teeth, if there was one thing, besides losing her little angel that she couldn't cope with it was not brushing her teeth everyday.

**

'Did mummy miss me?' Lily asked from her car seat as the reached to suburbs of the city.

Tony smiled and thought of Ziva, she didn't come to work, she sat in a black apartment, she cried all the time…um yeah she missed Lily.

'Of course she misses you, she can't stop thinking about you!' Tony said honesty.

'Well I missed her more!' Lily said with a grin

'I don't know, she misses you a lot' Tony said smiling back at her.

'I missed you too Pony' She said with a grin

'Missed you too Billy' Lily giggled; she thought having nicknames was very funny.

**

Back to the couch, back to her depression. Ziva just lay there with her eyes closed and wished for sleep to envelope her.

**

'Ok, now do you want to go see Gibbs and Abby or Mummy first'

'MUMMY" Lily squealed, Tony's grin got wider.

'Ok, we'll be there in around 15 minutes'

**

Her father, her captain of mossad and defiantly by Gibbs had always taught Ziva that suicide was never an option.

**

'How much longer?'

'10 minutes, I think you're a little but excited?'

'Derr'

Tony laughed, Abby must of taught her that word.

**

It wasn't that Ziva didn't want to live; it was that she couldn't be bothered.

But then again, taking her life was just such a waste, she would prefer to sit on this couch forever and ever more then kill her self, she actually didn't know were that stupid thought had come from.

**

'Do you recognize that houses yet?'

'No'

'Well you will soon' Lily was practically jumping in her seat.

**

Ziva sat on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees.

A tear ran the length of her cheek.

**

'You ready?' Tony said pulling up out side Ziva's place.

'YES' Lily said tugging on her seat belt.

Tony got out of the car and unclipped Lily from her car seat. He picked her up and they walked up to Ziva's door.

**

A knock on her door, Ziva didn't move.

Another, no movement, it was probably just the postmen or something.

'Ziva open up!' Tony called.

Tony? Nope she wouldn't even get up for him.

She heard the door being opened and Tony's voice again.

**

Tony had just opened Ziva's door but no reply,

'Ziva?'

**

Ziva was still curled up on the couch when she heard the voice that actually stopped her heart.

'Mummy? Are you here?'

Ziva sprung from the couch, this wasn't the first time she had imagined her little girl coming home but her voice sounded just that extra bit more real today.

Ziva stopped in the hall way, she saw two figures in the door way, the light from out side almost blinded her, they looked like angels with the way the light eliminated them like from Tony's old movies.

The bigger one knelt down and the small child ran forward, LILY!

Ziva ran towards her, and scooped her up into her arms hugging her so tight that Lily could never be taken from her again.

'Mummy' Lily said wrapping her arms around Ziva neck and burrowing her face into Ziva's messy brown hair. Ziva stood there in a total blissful daze, hugging her angel, holding her close like she had longed too for so long.

Then slowly she looked up to see Tony with the biggest smile on his face, standing in the doorway. Ziva moved Lily to her left hip; still keeping a firm hold on her and walked slowly forward.

'She's here to stay, Zee' Tony said still smiling 'you'll never have to worry about her being taken away, I've made sure of that'

'Tony' Ziva said softly, her voice a bit hoarse from minimal usage.

'Ziva, I…' But he couldn't finish's his sentence for she pulled him to her and met his lips with hers. The kiss said so much, Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you, etc etc etc…

They heard a giggle and broke apart, Ziva right arm still around Tony's neck and his arms around her waist.

They both looked down at Lily who was laughing at them with that perfect little grin that they both loved with all their hearts. Tony and Ziva beamed at her then each other, Ziva pulled her arm away from Tony's neck and replaced it around his waist, they all hugged for a very long time, Ziva and Lily had Tony's arms wrapped around them, lily's arms around Ziva's neck and Ziva's around the two people that she loved the most.

REVIEWS NEEDED!!!!!!!

Bones


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tony went to let go of Ziva, but she looked up and said

'And where are you going?'

'To the kitchen'

'No your not' she said stubbornly

'And why not?' Tony asked puzzled

'I'm never let you go again DiNozzo, I leant that the hard way'

'I'm not going to go any where, my family's right here' Tony kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze. Lily giggled; she liked seeing her parents happy.

**

'Gibbs I need a word' Tony said walking into the bullpen with a straight face.

'Ok DiNozzo' Gibbs got up and they walked to the elevator. Once inside Tony said

'I'm moving in with Ziva'

'WHAT!' Gibbs exploded

'She just started to get her life back together and I'm going to be a part of it, so you're just going to have to deal with it, ok'

Gibbs was taken a back but he noticed that he felt pride in Tony standing up for what he wanted.

'Well…how is this going to work DiNozzo?'

'Don't know don't care. I just know that it will'

Out side McGee and Abby were taking bets to see if Tony got fired on the spot. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.

'All the best Anthony'

Abby looked shocked, it must be bad if Gibbs was calling Tony by his first name.

'You too Gibbs, see you on Monday'

'And bring David with you, her desk is getting a layer of dust on it'

'Sure thing boss' Tony smiled and left.

'What?' Abby and McGee stuttered at Gibbs

'What?' Gibbs asked looking at them

'You didn't fire him?'

'No, why would I?'

'No reason' Abby said quickly, very glad that her friends were still going to be working with her.

**

'Ready to get back into the game of kicking crimes ass?' Tony asked

'Defiantly' Ziva grinned and they all stepped into the elevator.

'Can I help?' Lily asked

'Not just yet squirt, your going to help Jenny in her office today'

'Yay' Ziva smiled, she really was only just realizing how much she had missed Lily.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the NCIS head quarters.

'Abby!!!' Lily squealed and wriggled out of Ziva's arms, then ran to the happy Goth.

'Flower Pot!' Abby said and picked her up giving her a hug

'I've missed you lily bear' it was obvious that Lily had A LOT of nicknames, but she seemed to love every one of them.

After Abby had put her down Lily ran over to McGee and gave him a hug

'Hey Lily Pilly'

'Hello Jelly bean'

'Jelly bean?' McGee asked with a smile

'There one of my favorite lollies' Lily explained, she was very smart for a four year old.

'Well thank you' McGee said then put her back on the ground.

Lily saw Gibbs sitting at his desk, working on some paper work. She snuck up behind him and then squealed

'Boo!'

'Oh, hello Lillian'

'Hi grumble bum'

Tony burst out laughing

'Why am I grumble bum?'

'Well you never smile and you don't suit the name pinky' everyone laughed now, even Gibbs cracked a smile.

'Did I hear laughter?' Jenny came out of her office

'Jen Jen' Lily said and ran towards the steps, but tripped. Everyone went to help her.

Her bottom lip quivered and tears formed in her eyes but as Ziva's safe arms wrapped around her she felt better and didn't cry.

'Are you ok lily bear?'

'Its ok Lily Pilly'

'Mummy's here'

'You shouldn't run' it as obviously Gibbs who said this

'Your ok, not even a graze' Tony said checking her hands and knees.

'Can I have a hug Lollie pop?' Jenny stretched out her arms and Lily gladly climbed into them. After everyone knew that she was ok they went back to their decks and started on work.

Jenny took Lily up stairs and they played with the box of toys she'd brought in.

**

Gibbs had already gone down in the elevator with McGee while Ziva and Tony got their things together.

Once inside Tony said

'Oh I asked Gibbs if I could move in'

'You asked him before me?'

'Oops sorry' Tony said with a hint of a smile

'Was that ok?'

'What did he say, you're standing so it can't be that bad'

'He said to do what was best for my family'

'Really?' Ziva said in surprise

'Yeah, so can I move in?'

'Oh, I don't know? Let me think…OF COURSE!' Ziva said then pulled him into a kiss.

'Good…' Tony said once they broke apart

'Because I already did'

Reviews!!!!

Bones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone's life was going great. Tony now lived with Ziva and their daughter.

Ziva lived with the man she loved and the daughter she absolutely adored.

Lily lived with the two best parents in the world.

Gibbs had his to best agents back and some times the help of their daughter when jenny or Abby wasn't free for baby care duties.

Jenny got to look after Lily nearly every second day and loved every minute of it.

Abby loved to have her little lily bear with her, and she was starting to teach her to learn what different blood cells looked like. Even though Tony said it was way to advance of her, but Abby was still trying.

McGee had been going out with Abby and Lily to the park as often as he was aloud so he was pretty happy to get to spend time with his two girls,.

And Ducky well…Ducky and been very worried when Lily had found out that he worked with dead people thinking that she would be scared of him but all she said was 'Ducky pokes dead people' with a massive smile on her face the minute Ziva had come to pick her up from his office.

All in all everyone was so happy they had Lily back in their lives.

**

'Jenny and Abby are both busy' Gibbs said not looking up from his desk as the family walked in.

'Oh, well I'll take her to Ducky'

'Can't, his um…busy'

'Well…I guess I can do desk duty' the pained look on Ziva's face was enough to crack any one up.

'Nope, we have to go to a "M" site, get your stuff'

'What about Lily?' Tony asked

'Bring her'

'What?'

'She's come before, she'll be fine'

'Yeah but boss, this is a "M" site' they had come up with code for the words they thought might up set Lily.

'She'll be fine, why do you think Ducky's busy?'

'Ok, Lily you ready?'

'Almost' She grabbed her little backpack and put her toy gun, a old NCIS badge and Baylie in it then put in on her back.

'Ready' She smiled and ran to the elevator.

All the agents smiled and followed after her.

**

Ziva's driving had improved dramatically since Lily was sitting in the back, and everyone was thankful for it…well almost everyone. It seemed that Ziva's little girl loved every thing to go with danger, speed, guns, and marshal arts, any thing really. But then she had to admit being raised by Ziva would probably have some effect on Lily.

So as they drove to the crime scene Lily chanted in the back 'faster, faster!'

And Ziva kept to the speed limit.

When they arrived Tony sat with Lily in the back of the truck till Gibbs called for him.

'Lily can you stay in here and stay out of trouble??'

'Yep' She smiled and pulled out her colouring book.

'Good girl' Tony kissed her head and left to find Gibbs.

'So if he was shot here…then…' Ziva walked, following the blood trail 'He was stabbed there' She pointed to the bigger pool of blood.

'Yes, well that's obvious but where did they hide the weapons?'

'Hey Mum' Lily came walking over to them

'Not now Lily Pilly, can you go back to the van and do your colouring'

Ziva continued to look around for the gun or knife.

'Dad?'

'Lily it's not the best time to want a pony ride' Tony said taking snap shots of the scene in front of them.

'GIBBS!' Lily said crossly wanting someone to give her some attention.

'What Lillian?'

'I just thought you would want to see my new friend'

'Not at the moment, I've seen many ants in my day'

'He's not an ant, he's a person' Finally Gibbs looked at her

'Ok, can you how me to him?'

'Sure' Lily took his hand and pulled him over to the dumpster. She pointed to the ground.

'Well they are ants little one'

'Nooo…' She complained 'Look under the tin thing'

Gibbs sighed and got down on his hands and knees, and looked under the bin. There was there missing knife, in the back of a dead body.

'ZIVA, TONY!!!' Gibbs called then got back up

'Very good Lily, now you know his just um…sleeping' he said trying to not frighten her.

'No his not, his dead, isn't he' She was so up front and plain about it, not even a look of shock or fear.

'Yes Lily'

'Ok, I'm going to go draw now' and she skipped off to the van.

Ziva and Tony came running.

'What? Boss?'

Gibbs was looking at the van with a very strange look on his face, sort of like the one Lily left on others faces.

'Look at what your daughter found'

'A bin, great' Tony said in a sarcastic voice.

'No, look under it'

Ziva and Tony both looked under the bin and gasped. Their daughter and found that! Great, just what they had wanted her to see. Now she'd have nightmares for a month.

But she didn't, she just went on being her usual bubbly, funny little self.

You know what to do, review!

Bones.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lily was so excited. She was off to kindergarten for her first day. She had her little back pack with all her equipment and she had on Tony old NCIS hat that he had shot when Kate was around. She had her packed lunch with Abby's gingerbread bat cookies and her drink bottle had everyone's signature on it.

Ziva was nervous; she didn't want to leave her baby girl with strangers and other kids. What if they bullied her or she didn't make any friends??

Tony was very proud of his little girl. She was growing up and was enjoying every minute of it. She was grinning in the back seat of the car, resighting her ABC's.

They pulled up outside the kindergarten and saw a few kids playing in the sandpit. Lily had managed to learn how to undo her seat belt, so she was the first out of the car. She took her parents hands and they all walked into the building.

'Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy' Lily chimed before running off to the sandpit.

'Bye sweetie!'

'Love you'

'Love you too' she yelled back then jumped into the sand.

Ziva and Tony smiled and then walked slowly out to the car.

'She'll be fine' Tony said holding Ziva hand as they pulled out of the car park.

'I hope so' Ziva said looking at her little girl playing happily in the sandpit.

The weeks pasted and Lily slowly lost most of her enthusiasm for getting up at 6am and demanding to go to school, but every parent knows that that will happen...or at least hope's they do.

Ziva got more relaxed about taking her daughter to kindergarten and leaving her there while she went to fight crime, but she missed her dearly!

Tony just loved seeing both his girls happy.

It had been a month and only a few calls from Lily's school. One to say she might be a little upset because a boy named Tucker had pushed her over and to say she had hit Tucker the next day. Tony had been over the moon to hear that his little angle was sticking up for her and taught her a few extra moves. Ziva had scolded her but had been smiling the whole time so she sort of lost the angry mother effect.

Ziva was sitting at her desk filling in some 'stupid' paper work as she called it when her phone rang.

'Hello, Ziva David speaking'

'Hello Mrs. David. Its Christen Marbles calling, Lily's teacher'

'Oh Hi Mrs. Marbles' Ziva said putting down her pen and beckoning to Tony.

'I need you and your Husband to come over STAIGHT away' she sounded anxious.

'We'll be right over' Ziva said starting to worry.

'Thank you!' The phone line cut out. She got up and grabbed her bag.

'What's up?' Tony asked

'We are needed at Lily's school' Ziva started walking towards the elevator door Tony followed yelling to McGee where they were going.

Once in the elevator he asked 'Why?'

'I don't know, I hope it's not bad!'

'I'm sure everything's fine' Tony said rubbing her arm.

'It had better be!'

They walked quickly into the school, hand in hand. They went to the desk and asked for Mrs Marble's office. They then walked down the teacher's hall and found Lily sitting outside her office colouring in.

'Lily what's going on?'

'I'm in trouble' her eyes sparkled

'Mr and Mrs Dinozzo' Mrs. Marbles stuck her head out of her office door and beckoned them inside.

'We're not married' they said together and both thought 

_Yet!_

'Please sit down'

'What's going on?' Ziva asked taking a seat next to Tony

'It's about your daughter'

'Oh?' Tony raised an eye brow.

'Has she told you what she'd been up too over the last few weeks?'

'Yeah, colouring in, learning words and playing in the sand pit' Ziva said straight away, she'd asked Lily every day after school what she'd learnt and she'd memorised her response.

'Yes, but has she told you about the other stuff?'

'Oh the tree climbing' Tony said trying not to smile.

'Well, please brace your self...'

Ziva had a very bad feeling.

End of chapter 14

Bones


	15. Chapter 15

Lily 15

'Miss marbles, what's lily done?' Ziva asked in a worried tone.

'Well' She took a breath then continued 'Lily has been disrupting class, bullying and scaring the other children, steeling, trying to sneak out in nap time, she attacked Tucker and many other things that I will not mention just now.

Ziva and Tony's mouths had hit the ground, their lily! No surely not!

'Excuse me' Tony muttered 'She'd done what?'

Miss Marbles sighed then began to ramble 'I'm sure she's a sweet girl, at home, but here she's a menaces!'

'How?' Ziva whispered, her little girl couldn't be a menace! Could she?

'She has stood up on her desk many a time in story time and proceeded to inform the class that the proper way to catch the bad guy is to shoot them in the shoulder so they cannot run but they are able to survive as well. She then told little Jenny what a dead man under a dumpster looks like; the poor girl turned the colour of chalk. She keeps taking all the crayons from the craft table and using them as bullets that she and the kids throw at each other' as she continued to say this Ziva became wide eyed and Tony's jaw slowly moved towards the ground.

'Lily also has a habit of trying to sneak out at naptime, no matter what she doesn't want to sleep. But worst of all she has been bulling Tucker, he is a sweet boy and I can't understand why Lily feels he needs to tackle him to the ground'

'Hang on, Lily tacked Tucker to the ground' Ziva asked sharply

'Yes, and on other occasions his punched him, hit him, bloodied his nose and used a stick to trip him over' Ziva jumped up and walked to the door, opened it and went out to lily closing it after herself.

'Lily!' Ziva said sharply

'Yes mum' Lily looked up from her drawing.

'Lily have you been using crayons as bullets, telling the kids how to capture bad guys, what dead people look like. Have you been sneaking away from nap time and bulling Tucker??'

'Yes' she said simply

'What!'

'But you don't understand, see the prince was trying to use a lasso to catch the bad guy which wouldn't work, I cant use real bullets and we are only kids so that would be really dangerous, I hate nap time the mattresses stick like Gibbs hangover medicine and Tucker was bulling me!' Lily said calmly and much too grown up like for her age.

'Ok what did he do to you??' Ziva asked squatting down so she was eye level with her daughter.

'He did heaps!'

'Like what sweetie?'

'He took my lunch box, ate my bat cookies, said my pig tails were stupid and pulled one, he spat on me when he was up in the tree and he called you names!'

'Called me names?' Ziva hadn't been expecting that.

'Yeah, he called you a stupid bimbo, a dumb brown head, slag, stupid mum, dumb, ugly and frog legs!' lily said angrily, Ziva was speechless. Where had this kid learnt to talk??

'Oh' that's all she could say.

'Mummy I'm sorry for being naughty but he deserved it! No own calls my family names!!' Ziva smiled and hugged Lily

'I'm not angry, and you were very good for sticking up for your family, but you shouldn't really have punched him and given him a bloody nose'

'I didn't! He tripped but told miss I hit him' Lily said matter-of-factly. Ziva hugged her little girl then opened the door to find Tony sitting there with a glazed look on his face as he pretended to pay attention to Miss Marbles.

'Tony can I see you for a minute?'

'Yes!' Tony jumped up and basically ran out of the room. 'What's up?'

'Lily had perfectly good reasons for all those things and it was Tucker who was bulling her.'

'Really?' Tony looked at Lily who was back to colouring

'It's clear that Miss Marbles has lost her marbles' Ziva said, Tony laughed.

'What now?'

'We go back in' Tony opened the door and they both walked back into the head mistresses office.

'Miss Marbles Lily doesn't believe you are seeing the actual truth with all the things you say have been happening.'

'Oh really? Well it's my duty to tell you that that shall no longer worry her will it because...'

'What do you mean?'

'Lily is no longer welcome at this kindergarten'

'What!' they both said together

'She is scaring all the kids with stories of blood and it's not fair to them...' it was at this point that lily came into the room with a smile on her face and she was holding out her finger.

'Mommy do you have a bandaid? I have a paper cut' she showed her finger; it had a trickle of blood running down her index finger. Miss marbles took one look, turned white and threw up in her waste paper basket.

Tony looked at Ziva, so it wasn't because the kids didn't like the stories of blood it was miss marbles.

'Come on, my girls' Tony took lily's now bandaid covered finger in his hand and then Ziva's hand in the other and led them out of the room.

As they walked to the car Tony said 'Well looks like you're coming to work with us again'

'Yay!' Lily squealed, Ziva and Tony Laughed.

Bones


	16. Chapter 16

No one was happier than Lily that she was back at NCIS. She belonged there. With her parents and her family.

The moment she had stepped out of the elevator she had run straight into the conference room, yelling 'I'm back!' a mans face on the huge screen looked shocked as the team yelled with excitement and they all hugged Lily.

Two weeks later.

Abby phoned up to McGee's desk. He answered at the first ring.

'What's up Ab's?'

'Come down, oh what are you on Lily duty?'

'No, Jenny's got her.'

'Hurry up then!' Abby said happily

McGee hung up and walked down to the lab.

'What's the problem?'

'Nothing' Abby said happily while looking through her microscope.

'Then why'd you need me?'

'So you could help'

'Help do what?'

'Work' Abby sang while polishing her goggles.

'I have my own work Abby'

'Yeah…but this way I'm done half as quick and then we could do other stuff…' That was all she had to say. McGee lurched forward

'How can I help?' He said rubbing his hands together.

'Sort out that stuff' Abby laughed while pointing to a pile of paper work. McGee grabbed them and started placing them in order.

Abby lasted five minutes then sighed.

'This won't do' She marched over to McGee, spun him round and kissed him.

He missed no time in returning the movement.

His hands wrapped around her waist as they walked back wards towards the lab wall.

Abby ran her fingers through his hair, twisting and grabbing chucks as he kissed her jaw and neck.

Timothy pressed Abby firmly up against the wall next to the open sliding door. Abby nipped at his lower lip, which turned into another fighting match of their lips for dominance.

'What are you doing?'

They froze.

Lily stood in the door way with a happy but puzzled look upon her face.

Bones read it? REVIEW IT!


	17. Chapter 17

'Oh my god, Lily!' Abby blurted out, pushing McGee from her.

'What you doing?' Lily giggled

'Nothing!' McGee said in unison with Abby, they were red in the face and now ten feet apart.

'Yes you were, I SAW you' she teased in her little voice; which was full of glee.

'We are…um…just playing a game' McGee said quickly trying desperately to cover up their make-out session.

'Can I play?' Lily asked at once, she loved games.

'No!' Abby said hastily

'Oh' Lily looked at the floor and stuck out her bottom lip 'Ok' she turned to leave, clutching Baylie to her chest.

McGee made a 'look what you've done' motion to Abby, if Lily went up stairs up-set everyone would ask what had happened and she would end up spilling Abby and his secret. That could NOT happen.

'Lily! Do you want to play a game?' Abby said, jumping to the door and grinning at her.

'YES!' Lily smiled back and skipped back into Abby's lab.

'Good' McGee announced to the room, not sure what Abby was going to do but hoping what ever it was that it would work. Abby picked Lily up and sat her on her desk then beckoned McGee over.

'Now this game is called…um…the Shh game'

'That's not a game!' Lily laughed, swinging her legs over the edge of the table.

'Yes it is!' Abby replied poking Lily playfully in the stomach.

'Now the aim of the game is too keep your 'Shh' the longest. So… you have to tell us something that you want to be our 'Shh' and yours is what you just saw'

McGee could understand what Abby was doing but would Lily?

'But theirs two of you, no fair' Lily said crossing her arms and sticking out her chest.

'What about Baylie?'

'He can't talk to adults…' Lily explained 'derr' she sounded just like Tony when she did this.

'Well then you have the advantage, don't you!' Abby smiled

'What's an vantige?' Lily looked at McGee, she had coped this as well from Tony.

'Um…its like the upper leg…' her face showed that she didn't understand 'it means your more likely to win'

'Yay! Lets play!' Lily bounced up and down with a stupidly cute grin on her face.

'Ok, but first you have to tell us something to keep as our Shh'

'Um…I hid mummy's pink bra behind the TV' Lily grinned. Laughing Abby shook Lily's hand then so did McGee.

'Now that we've shaken on it, you have to see how long you can keep it quiet'

'How do I win?' Lily asked, Grinning Abby replied

'The way to win is to be the last person to tell your Shh, so if I tell someone other then McGee or you that you hid Ziva's Bra then I lose. Understand?'

'Yep. I can't tell ANYONE!' lily said excitedly

'Now can you do this Lily? Or are you not old enough?' McGee knew her too well, the moment people wondered how young she was she'd do anything. Ziva used this technique every time lily didn't want to have a bath or brush her hair, worked every time!

'I AM!' Lilly puffed out her chest and poked her tongue at him.

Grinning in success Abby hi-fived her and said 'Game on!'

'Watch out Gee, I'm gonna smoosh you!' Lily said smashing her little fist into her other hand. Roaring with laughter Abby asked 'Where did you learn that?'

'Dad, he does that every time he works out. Except he says 'watch out fat, I'm gonna smoosh you''. Now positively howling with laughter both the NCIS team members picked up Lily and placed her back on the floor. Where she scamper off to colour in on Gibbs desk.

'Nice work Abs!' McGee said with total admiration in his eyes. She sighed then said with a grin 'All in a days work'.

Bones.

Please please review, tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

'Ziva, I really don't think this is a good idea' Tony said following her through out the office

'Why not Tony? She's too old for a bear any way' Ziva said holding Baylie in one hand as she opened the supply cupboard. They both stepped inside and closed the door.

'Ziva?' Tony said

'Yeah?' she replied

'Where's the light switch?' Tony asked in an amused voice

'Oh, by…the door' She said leaning past him to flick the switch, but as she did so she misjudged the distance between them, accidentally pressing her self up against him.

'Oh' he said as the light flickered on, she was so close. She hadn't stepped back, just left her fingers on the switch as if they were considering flicking it back down. They were pressed together; her face was inches from his, if he was to just lean forward…

'Where?' she asked stepping back

'Where what?' Tony asked shaking himself as she turned away looking around the small room.

'Where to hide Baylie?'

'I don't think this is right Zee, she loves him'

'Yeah but she has to move on' Ziva said stepping around the cardboard boxes to get closer to the back of the room.

'What so we should all just forget and move on from those we love?' Tony asked, they both knew this had a deeper question then about Lily's bear.

'Hmm…' Ziva said coughing 'She's two old for a bear Tony'

'Why?' He didn't understand her logic

'She needs to be strong, able to look after herself…not rely on a stuffed animal'

'Zee…' Tony looked at her hidden face 'I know your childhood was tough, but it doesn't mean this is the right way for Lily' Ziva straightened up from the box she was looking in.

'Tony my childhood was fine, lonely but fine. I'm always going to be there for my daughter so way does she need some bear?' Ziva stood on the box and gently placed Baylie in the corner of the top shelf

'She's my daughter too Zee'

'So?' Ziva stepped down

'What so I'm just her father to you?' Tony sounded angry and hurt

'What's that meant to mean Tony?' Ziva looked confused, but he didn't reply just opened the door and stormed out, leaving Ziva to ponder what she had done.

NCIS…NCIS…..NCIS….

'Mum have you seen Baylie?' Lily said half an hour later

'Um…no sweetie' Ziva said not meeting her eye

'Dad have you seen him?' She turned to look at Tony, who looked over at Ziva at this question that shock her head.

'Where'd you last see Mr. Baylie bear Lily?' he didn't lie, just sidetracked her.

'Um…' she put on her cute little thinking face 'Next to the water in Jenny's office'

'Have you checked there?'

'Yeap' Lily said looking up at Jenny's office 'I need to find him soon, he'll be hungry'

Ziva rolled her eyes, she loved her daughter with all her heart, but these little childish games were of no need.

'I'll have to go on a bear hunt'

'Be careful Lily, Bears are dangerous' Said McGee

'Hey Gee, have you seen Baylie?'

'Sorry Lilly pad, I haven't'

'Dam'

'Lily!' Ziva said in a cranky voice, there was NO way she was letting her daughter grow up to be a swearer.

'Gee mum that's not a bad word, I heard Dad say it this morning' Tony blushed and took cover behind his clipboard as Ziva threw a pencil at him.

'Your going to teach her to be violent Ziva' Abby said in an amused voice as she came round the corner.

'Abby Babby have you seen Baylie? His missing'

'Oh no, sorry Lily-Bob I haven't hear I'll help you look' Abby took her hand and they made there way to the stairs to Jenny's office.

'Oh Gee, I'm going to beat you at the Shh game' Lily said grinning.

Abby blushed and hurried her up the stairs, McGee suddenly got very interested in the black screen of his computer.

'What's a Shh game McGee?' Ziva said with a raised eyebrow

'Nothing' McGee said in a slightly higher voice then usual.

Bones

Wanted!

Reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

'Mum! I can't find him!' Lily said in a whiny voice

'Well sweetie, my be its time to move on…maybe Baylie's walked off to be another little girls friend'

'He wouldn't leave me, I have his pajamas' Lily said in a shocked voice

'Ziva' Tony added, she knew by his voice that he wanted her to give it up.

'You tried down in Abby's lab?'

'Oh, good idea' Lily ran off to the stairs and jumped one by one down the stairs.

'Ziva!' Tony beckoned her over to him

'What?'

'You have you stop, give Baylie back'

'Why?' Ziva said looking around at the other agents working

'In here' Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the store room

'Tony what's your problem?'

'What's yours! She's a child'

'And she needs to grow up!'

'Not yet!' Tony was getting cranky

'How is she going to learn how to look after her self, be strong when everything goes wrong, rely on her self to survive…'

'SHES NOT EVEN 5!' Tony said through gritted teeth

'NEITHER WAS I!' Ziva almost yelled back, Tony blinked.

'So this is why you're doing this?'

'Doing what?'

'Acting like this, hiding a child's safety net, you think your doing the right thing' Tony crossed his arms and stared at Ziva

'I know you think I'm being a heart-less b*tch, but I'm NOT…' She was getting up set now 'I'm doing what is good for her'

'But its not!' Tony said quietly

'Tony! I'm her mother…'

'I'm her father! And before you say another thing…' he had sure she wouldn't interrupt 'She needs to be raised now we BOTH want. Not just by you…' Ziva went to retort 'Ziva. I know you think your doing what's right by her…but do you really want to put her through your childhood?' this struck a nerve, she stiffened and looked away to not show him her face

'Ziva, I know you think your doing your best…but don't parent like your parents…please' this set her off

'TONY! They were NEVER there! They DIDN"T parent! I had to look after my sister since I was 6! She used to cry ALL night when our mother died, and you know what my father said? Tali, never cry it shows your weak! So she used to hide in my wardrobe when the pain got to her too much and she'd sob for hours…' Ziva was chocking on her words

'Shhh' Tony wrapped his arms around her slowly, so that she wouldn't spook, but all she did was fall into his chest and burry her face in his shoulder. Tony held her close.

'Tony?' she said after a bit

'Hmm' he replied

'Do you want to get baylie down?'

'Yes, but if you don't want me too…you seem to know what's best for your own daughter'

'Our daughter…' Tony smiled at this 'and your right I REALLY don't want to parent like my parents! So PLEASE get Baylie down and lets give him back to lily'

'Excellent' Tony grinned and yanked Baylie down from the shelf. 'I think you need to give him back Zee'

'Ok' she looked absolutely ashamed of her actions, but she stood by the fact that she had thought she was doing the right thing. Ziva took the well-loved bear from Tony's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

'What was that for?' Tony asked. Why did he have butterflies in his stomach?

'For helping me see sense' Ziva smiled and stepped out of the cupboard.

Tony heard her call out 'Lily! Look who I found' and he smiled to him self.

NCIS…NCIS….NCIS…NCIS…

After tucking Lily in, Ziva stood quietly at her door watching her nod off to sleep.

She was so little, curled up with baylie, so prefect. Tony crept to the door, behind Ziva

'She asleep?' he whispered in her ear, Ziva nodded but didn't take her eyes off their daughter. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze 'You did the right thing Zee, she loves that bear too much to live with out him' Ziva didn't reply, she just lent back into his chest and put a hand over his, holding it there. They stood there in silence just enjoying each other's space.

'Love you Lily' Ziva whispered

'Love you' Tony whispered to both of his girls.

Bones

REVIEWS WANTED! Reviews wanted!


	20. Chapter 20

Lily had just seen something that really puzzled her, so she decided to go ask her mother what it was.

'Mum?' She walked into the kitchen, where her parents were eating breakfast

'Yes Lily' Ziva looked up from her cereal

'What's sex?' Tony coughed and Ziva dropped her spoon full of breakfast back into her bowl

'What?' Ziva asked

'What's sex? I saw it on that morning show'

'What about sex?' Ziva was really out of her comfort zone.

'The lady said that if you ate more lemons it makes the squirm more girl like, so when people have sex they have girl babies' Lily had pulled her self up onto her chair and no sat expectantly looking at her mother waiting for an answer. Tony was looking uncomfortable but also as if this situation couldn't get any funnier.

'Well sweet-pea, when two people love each other and want to sat a family…' Ziva gulped 'they have sex to make a baby' Tony was silently laughing, as with each word Ziva turned pink.

'So you and dad have sex' that shut Tony up!

'No!' Ziva said quickly

'But we are a family and you just said when two people love each other…' Lily explained as if her logic made perfect sense.

'Yes…' Ziva tried to think of a way to explain what Ziva and Tony's relationship was, but what was it?

'Dad' Lily turned to face him

'Yes Lily bear' He looked at her crossing his fingers behind his back that she was going to ask about the weather or football

'How do you have sex?' it was now Ziva's time to laugh

'Err…Um…' Tony looked around the room as if he fined a textbook on sex to help explain, no luck.

'Well…' Ziva crossed her arms and looked at him with a bemused yet warning look

'You see Lily…'

'Get to the point dad' Lily said in a bored voice, which of course made him turn pink and Ziva to grin widely.

'Tony lent forward and whispered something in Lily's ear, she looked horrified and yelled 'Gross!'

'Well Lily do you want a lemon?' Tony said grinning

'NO!' she yelled and ran out of the room.

'Tony! What did you tell her!' Ziva said worried sick, had he told her about his late night games with previous blondes?

'Just that you had to be a grown up and that it involved snails and blackberry jam'

Ziva looked confused and slightly grossed out, what did Tony get up too on his dates?

'I know she hates blackberry jam and thinks snails are gross, so I think I just bought us a few more years till we have to give her the talk' he was grinning in triumph

'Tony if this comes back to bite us in the butt, your dealing with it'

'Fine' Tony held up his hands 'Glad to, what would you have said?'

'I'd have told her the truth' Ziva said boldly

'Surrrrre' Tony rolled his eyes

'I would have…mostly' Ziva admitted

NCIS … NCIS … NCIS … NCIS ….

'Mum?' Lily asked in her little voice as Ziva tucked her in to bed

'Yes Lily' Ziva smoothed down the purple doona cover

'I know its gross but why don't you and Dad have sex?'

'Lily, sex isn't gross. Its actually quiet nice…'

'But snails mum!' Lily sat up with a disgusted look on her face

'Lily listen to me, Tony, Dad just told you that so he didn't have to explain what sex really is' so she would probably have to give her daughter the talk then and there, but it was better then letting her think it was filled with snails. What had Tony been thinking?

'So there are no snails?' Lily looked relieved

'No' Ziva laughed

'Good' Lily lay back down and hugged Baylie

'Do you want me to explain it to you?' Ziva asked putting on her brave mother face

'Not right now, when I'm older' Lily said in a sleepy voice, Ziva smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Sweet dreams baby girl'

'Love you mummy' Lily said with closed eyes

'Love you too Lily' Ziva got up and walked to the door, she turned out the light and gently shut the door.

Walking down to the lounge room, Ziva sat down next to Tony who was reading a book.

'What you reading?'

'How to raise beautiful girls' Tony said proudly flipping over the book, to show the cover. Ziva was lightly surprised and proud at the same time.

'That's…that's so sweet'

'I want her to grow up to be as beautiful and strong as her mum,' Tony said looking at Ziva; who blushed and looked at her hands.

'Tony what are we?' Ziva asked not looking at him

'People Zee, from earth' he added with a laugh 'thought McGee I'm not so sure'

'No I mean US, you and me'

'Oh, well…' Tony put the book down on the coffee table and looked at her

'I'm not sure, all I know is I'm Lily's father…always want to be'

'I always want you to be!' Ziva said looking at him

'Yeah but did you know I want to be the father of her brothers and sisters?' Tony said in a small voice looking at his hands

'What?' Ziva was not sure she had heard correctly

'Zee, I love you' Tony said looking up into her eyes, they widened with amazement 'I know this will make things weird and all…but I had to tell you' Tony said embarrassed.

'I love you too' Ziva said staring at him

'Really?' Tony looked up at her, she turned in her seat and lent forward, placing a hand to his cheek

'Sure do DiNozzo' She smiled, Tony with out hesitation, lent forward and caught his lips in his, as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him. Ziva kissed him back. A perfect moment.

Bones

You know what to do….REVIEW! :P


	21. Chapter 21

Lily was staying over at Jenny's. She had already played dress ups, in which time she had been a princess, doctor, detective, fairy, NCIS agent and mouse. She was now a cowgirl, skipping around the lounge room listening to an old western song that Gibbs liked. Jenny stood by the door with a huge, love filled smile on her face.

NCIS…NCIS… NCIS…NCIS…

The rain had started, it pattered against the kitchen window as they rolled out the ginger bread on the table and started to cut out little boys and girls.

Ding Dong

'Keep up the great work Lily-Lu, I'll be back in a second' Jenny said as she whipped her hands on her apron and walked up the hall. Lily continued to press the cutter into the dough, and place each little ginger person on the tray with pride. She heard jenny open the door and greet some one, footsteps and then Jenny came back into the kitchen followed by Tony and Gibbs.

'Hi Daddy' lily grinned 'Hi Gibbs' she waved, even though they were feet apart.

'Hi sweetie' Tony said placing a kiss on her forehead; this was easier to do since she was standing on a chair.

'Look' she pointed to the tray of biscuits 'I made these, all of them' Lily said cheekily, as Jenny put her hands on her hips smiling

'Oh really?'

'Ok…Jenny helped a bit' they all laughed.

'Yum' Tony took a piece of dough and ate it, going for his second Lily smacked his hand and said 'No, you have to cook it first. Silly Daddy'

'Oww' Tony said sticking out his bottom lip

'Oh! Sorry daddy! I didn't mean to hurt you!' Lily looked shocked and put her arms up. Tony picked her up in one of his bear hugs, she whispered sorry in his ear then grabbed his hand and kissed it better

'Its ok, it didn't hurt Lily-Bob, just playing with you' he said smiling

'Its ok Daddy, you can cry. I'll get you a tissue' she said, Gibbs laughed.

NCIS…NCIS… NCIS…NCIS…

'What makes rain Gibbs?' Lily asked as they worked on her pony puzzle.

'Well…' Gibbs thought back to when his wife had explained it to their daughter 'It rains when ever a little girl cries' he said mimicking her words.

'What? You mean there is a little girl out there crying, that's why it rains?'

'Sure' Gibbs said fixing a hoof in place. 'You are getting smarter by the day lily' She smiled as she jumped to her feet, then ran from the room.

'Why'd you say that boss?' Tony asked from the kitchen table where he sat eating the chocolate bits jenny was expertly sticking on the gingerbread men.

'Habit' Gibbs said only half with the conversation. The sound of little footsteps running back up the hall reached their ears. Tony caught a glimpse of yellow and red

'Hang on! Where are you going?' Lily stopped and turned. She had on her yellow raincoat, bright red gumboots that Jenny had bought her because 'they are just SO cute' and her kitty umbrella

'I'm going to find the crying girl and cheer her up!' Lily said quickly then turned and walked up the hall humming. As the grown ups realized what she had just said, their hearts broke…she was an amazingly wonderful, sweet, kind, caring 4 year old. Just imagine what she would be like in years to come. Tony smiled; she really was his diamond in the rocks, right next to his Ziva.

Bones

Tell me what you think

Thank you !


	22. Chapter 22 rated M

Ziva stood by the sink, rearranging the freshly cut flowers then rearranging them again. Lily had been out in Jenny's garden that morning and had brought her home a beautiful bouquet; she was now down at Abby's playing bats and ghosts with the Goth and McGee. Life seemed pretty great; Lily was the perfect child for her and Tony…speaking of Tony. There was something missing from her life, he'd said he loved her then nothing.

As if he had read her thoughts, his strong arms wrapped around her small waist and his face buried in her chocolate hair. Ziva put her own hands over his, holding them there, but already he was sliding one away…only it moved her wavy hair from her right shoulder, draping it across the other. Then Tony placed kisses from the base of her neck all the way down to her shoulder and back up her neck. Ziva caught her breath as he replaced his hand, only this time he pinned hers down.

'Zee, I'm in love with you' he whispered as he trailed more kisses down her skin

'Love…you' was all she could manage as he flicked his tongue across her ear lob.

She twisted in his arms so that their stomachs were pressed together. She took a deep look into his lust filled eyes then attacked him. Her lips crashed against his, only to be rebuffed by the same needy force. As their lips fought for territory they edged backwards into the island bench in the middle of the kitchen. She pushed him up against the wooden bench and moved her lips from his to his chin, then jugular down to his collar. His hands her roaming down her back to her waist were he grabbed her jean lops to puller just that bit closer to him.

Then he twisted, so she was now jammed between the bench and him. Their lips reconnected to reunite their fight of passion; Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up onto the bench, so that she sat in front of him. Her knees were on either side of his ribs and her hands were twisted up in his hair. His fingers were pulling at the hem of her top up, and then it was off, tossed into the corner without a second thought, where it landed in the fruit bowl. Ziva was doing the same with his shirt, yet she was much slower as she decided to trace his muscles as she went, letting her fingers torment his torso.

Kissing down her chest to the tops of her breast then up top her collarbone. Ziva placed hot breathy kisses across his chest, under his chin and at the corners of ears letting the sound of her breath tease him just that bit more. Tony groaned as she bite his neck; he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist then picked her up from the bench. With out breaking their kiss he carried her to the couch in the living room and laid her beneath him, he then proceeded to trial kisses down her stomach and to the top of her jean… at least he would have if Ziva had let her day dream go any further.

Hahah hope you liked it. First time writing smut (does that count as smut?) as I hope I did ok.

Bones REVIEW if you want more chapters!


	23. Chapter 23

'Abby?'

'Yeah' she called from the cupboard in her lab

'Can I come in?'

'Course' Abby stuck her pig-tailed head out the door and shot her a grin.

'I need to talk to you, if you don't mind that is…'

'Of course not' Abby backed out of the cupboard and closed the door quickly. She walked over to her lab bench and pulled up a chair, Ziva copied.

'What's up Zee?'

'I need your advice' Ziva said looking at her hands

'Ok, shoot'

'What?' Ziva said putting her hand to her belt

'No, not shoot something. It's an expression. It means begin, tell your story, say what's on your mind' Abby said with a grin

'Oh, sorry' Ziva replied replacing her hand in her lap.

'Well what's on you mind?'

Ziva opened her mouth, closed it then said 'Tony'

'Ok? What about him?' Abby picked up her notebook and started to draw in the corner of the page.

'Lately…I've been having day dreams about him' Ziva said not looking a Abby

'You mean fantasies?' Abby said with a huge grin on her face

'I guess so…I think'

'Did you have sex in your fantasy?' Abby said enjoying every minute of this conversation

'Well…no, I stopped my self thinking about it'

'Oh, come on Zee' Abby shook her head 'Fantasies are fun' she grinned

'That's not the point'

'Then what is?' Abby raised an eyebrow and continued to draw on her notebook.

'I…I want them' Ziva turned bright red

'You want what?' Abby asked knowing full well what Ziva wanted, she just wanted her to say it.

'I want those fantasies, but for real this time, not just in my head'

'Oh!' Abby said trying to acted surprised and failing miserably.

'Shhh, you can't tell ANY ONE!' Ziva grabbed Abby's wrist

'I promise' Abby said grinning

'Thank you' Ziva released her arm and sighed

'What?'

'I don't think it's going to happen though'

'Why not?'

'Well for starters it was around a month ago he told me he loved me, and still not even a kiss'

'Oh, hmmm' Abby put on her thinking face, drumming her fingers on her notebook, 'Maybe you have to make the first move…'

'How? Abby I don't do romance well' Ziva looked glum.

'Its ok, I'll help you through it, hmmm' thinking face once more, then 'can you cook?"

'Yes, learnt when I was nine'

'Ok, how about this I take Lily for the weekend and you can cook Tony a wonderful meal on Friday night, you can make-out watching a movie that night then have the whole week end to do stuff to each other'

'Were not animals' Ziva replied

'Trust me, with the sexual tension that's been between you guys for so many years, half the world will hear you guys!'

'Abby' Ziva slapped her leg in mild shock, but it was probably true.

'Well thanks for the advice, it helped a lot, remember if you tell anyone…'

'I won't' Abby smiled 'Maybe drop hints through the week'

'Like what?'

'Um…kiss him on the cheek when he gets home? Shoulder rub after a long day? Watch a movie and nap on his shoulder? I don't know your moves' Abby laughed.

'Thanks' Ziva smiled at her then walked to the lab door and turned to see Abby coloring in her sketches, from where Ziva was standing they looked like love hearts.

…

As soon as Abby was sure Ziva was in the elevator and the doors had closed, she rushed over to the cupboard and yanked the door open.

'Sorry!' she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

'What was that about?' McGee asked from the corner, where he had his arms tied to the shelves and his shirt unbuttoned.

'Oh just Ziva, she really needs to get some' She grinned

'Ok then' McGee said then gave Abby a look that made her weak in the knees, 'and what are you going to do to me now?'

'Well…' she said in a slinky voice, slowly walking forward, swinging her hips. She ran her fingers up his bare chest then brought her lips to his. 'Lets start here' she grinned. Fine by him.

BONES REVIEW PLEASE :D


	24. Chapter 24

Walking into the office with Lily on her hip and a day care bag in her hand Ziva felt like a real mother, and she looked like one, yet still as gorgeous and kick ass as before. Though not she had a warm side, one full of love and compassion, she didn't bury it deep down, locking it away from the world. This new side of Ziva was loved by all at NCIS head quarters, for she was still an excellent agent just now you weren't as terrified to ask to borrow a paper clip.

Tony sat at his desk, he'd come in early this morning, Ziva wanting some girl time with Lily, and Tony also had a huge pile of paper work to do. He loved Lily's use of paper work, making paper planes and flying them down from Jenny's office onto McGee's desk, then hiding only being given away by her loud giggles. She was the sunshine to his day.

'Morning Daddy' she called happily

'Hi McGoo, Aboo and Gibboo' she laughed at her own new nicknames for them as they all waved back and smiled.

'Morning cheeky miss' Gibbs said handing a load of paper to Tony as he walked past to his desk, Tony groaned.

'I'll help with that dad' Lily smiled, so did Tony, but the smile was wiped off his face at Gibb's expression.

'It's ok Lily-pad; you go have fun with Jenny this morning' He got up from his desk and took her from Ziva's arms, giving Lily her favourite morning bear-hug. He carried her up stairs, Ziva following with the bag full of books and toys that Jenny loved just as much as Lily did.

Gibbs watched from his desk, a hidden smile on his face.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

Tony was down at the park again with Lily, the fourth time this week, 11 for the fortnight. Ziva had asked for some time to herself, this didn't bother Tony; he loved spending time with his daughter.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

Tony was carrying Lily on his shoulders; Ziva was pushing the trolley around the supermarket. She seemed a little preoccupied, she had a long list of things to get and was sending Tony and his helper off to get items as she made her way down each aisle.

'Peaches' she would say the moment they brought the flour back, then 'pepper' once the peaches were safely tucked in the baby seat by lily seat so they wouldn't get squashed.

Ziva was have a bit of a hard time, she had been getting more and more of those little day dreams, and seeing Tony ALL the time, EVERYWHERE she was wasn't helping. Then last week she had seen him laughing with the coffee lady down on the corner as they had sat having their lunch with Abby and Lily before they went to the Zoo. She had recognised the tell tale signs of Tony's charm being worked into the conversation, a compliment, big dazzling smile, slight flex of the biceps as he rustled his hair in a carefree manner. The whole while this was happening Ziva had been furious, not because he was flirting, because it wasn't with her. She knew she no claim over him, he was just the un-biological father of her un-biological daughter who she happened to live with and was her work partner. But she couldn't help it, she had strong feelings for him, ones that took a tighter hold of her every time he smiled at her or lily, every time he said good morning and called them his 'girls'.

Tony had caught Ziva looking fondly at Lily more and more, when he was carrying her on his shoulders or cradling her in his arms as he carried his sleeping angle in from the car. Sometimes he imagined that she was looking at him, but he didn't get his hopes up. He'd seen her last week looking at a cute guy behind the girl he was talking to at the coffee shop they were having lunch at before going to the Zoo with Lily and Abby. She was just the un-biological mother of his un-biological daughter, his house mate and work partner. Nothing could happen, which made him wish all the more that it could.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

Abby and Ziva were out shopping, just the two of them for a change. A big sale had come to their favourite clothing shops so they had raced down after work and had spent more than two hours already trying on cloths. Ziva had found a nice pair of jeans that made her butt look 'fabulous' as Abby so nicely put it, a lovely red silk dress for a fraction of the original price and many many other new clothing items.

'Abby?'

'Yeah' her voice was slightly muffed, as if she had her head in a box

'Are you seeing anyone?' Ziva pulled the sweat shirt over her head and looked in the mirror as she flicked her hair out from under the collar. Abby froze, had Lily told? Oh crap! She pulled the knitted black jumper over her head and answered 'why?'

'Just wondering, you seem happier' Ziva laughed, stepping out of the change room to look in the full-length mirror, Abby joined her. They both looked; Abby thought Ziva was gorgeous, slender, tall, tanned skin, chocolate locks always falling so nicely around her face. Ziva loved how Abby was so confident about herself, her choice in cloths always revealing her personality, black eye liner framing her crystal gaze, ruby red lipstick glossed over those lips Hollywood actresses would die for.

'Well I am' Abby answered

'Seeing someone?' Ziva stared at her, oh crap she didn't know!

'I meant I am happier' she laughed trying to cover up her mistake, she was seeing someone of course, usually in handcuffs and whipped cream, but Ziva didn't need to know that. Abby loved the thrill of her relationship with McGee, and wasn't ready to tell the world of their midnight endeavours.

'Oh. Well I guess that's good to' Ziva smiled.

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS

'Ziva asked about you today' Abby mumbled as she nibbled on Timothy's ear

'What!' he lurched forward, sitting up on the bed

'Don't worry, she doesn't know, she was just snooping around and had a spot on the money guess.'

'Abby, I...I love doing this stuff with you...'

'Ditto' she said sitting up, and resuming her pervious attention to his ear

'But I'm just not ready to tell everyone about us...' he trailed off; worried he would have upset her.

'That's ok, me neither.' She spoke softly in his ear

'Really?' he turned his head to look at her better

'Yeah, now can we please get back to you ravishing me?'

'Of course' he laughed

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

Tony felt that he and Ziva had an agreement, unspoken of course, that they were a couple, there for Lily. So when he was cleaning the lounge room of lily's toys and plates from their earlier tea party and he happened upon a pink bra behind the television set, then a pair of white panties under the couch he started to worry. What was going on? It wasn't like Ziva to leave clothes lying around the house, especially her delicates. Unless...she had been preoccupied, involved in some activity that took her need for cleanliness out of her mind. Tony proceeded to look on the couch, under the pillows and around the room, finding another blue brazier on top of the book shelf, how on earth had it gotten up there? He remembered how he had managed to do that with other women's garments...but Ziva wouldn't...would she?

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

'Lily, have you seen my blue bra?' Ziva called from the bathroom

'No mum' she yelled back from the kitchen table

'Tony?'

'Um...what one?'

'The blue one, I had it on last week...' her voice trailed away. Tony looked out the window of the kitchen. Could it be that Ziva was having an affair? Well it couldn't be an affair if they weren't seeing each other to begin with...but. Tony didn't like this feeling, one of hurt, anger, jealously. What was he going to do?

Bones. Sorry for such a LONG wait, i hope it was ok. PLEASE **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

As Tony walked up the front steps, he heard voices, he thought he heard 'quick, out the back. He can't see you!' but then there was a whole solid closed door between them. Deciding to not jump to conclusions he proceeded to unlock the front door and carry the groceries into the lounge room on his way into the kitchen. Where he found a flushed Ziva, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room

'Hi' she said breathlessly

'Hi?' Tony looked around the room, the coffee table was pushed off to one side of the room and the lounge was at an odd angle. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing' Ziva answered immediately ten continued 'did you get everything at the shops?'

'Yeah...' Tony walked into the kitchen feeling very confused and that he was missing something. He heard Ziva pushing the couch back and the dragging the table into its original spot, the grabbing stuff in hast.

'Need some help?' he called as he unpacked the items from the brown bags

'No, I've got it' she called out as she rushed up stairs. Remerging, still red faced moments later, after the cupboard door in the spare room was slammed shut.

'Ziva, what's going on? I heard voices, then the lounge room is all messed up and your red faced, like your hiding something' Ziva's hands jumped to her face

'Oh, nothing I was just talking to Lily, we were doing cartwheels in the lounge room that's why we moved the stuff'

'I didn't see Lily'

'She's outside now' she pointed out to the sand box Tony had built on the weekend. 'She loves it'

Tony smiled, he loved making Lily happy. What was Ziva hiding?

NCIS...NCIS...NCIS...

'McGee I don't know what to do' Tony said as they sat in the local bar, cold beers in their hands

'Well what's the problem if she's seeing someone?' McGee knew why it was upsetting Tony, but he wanted him to say it.

'Mmm...' Tony hovered over the question 'Lily'

'What about her?' McGee asked then took a swig of his beer; Lily was actually at Abby's place at the moment, that's why he wasn't. They were watching a documentary on bats that Lily had demanded Ziva record so she could watch it with Abby.

'Well...what if Lily likes this guy? She'll get attached and when he breaks Ziva's heart he'll hurt Lily too! I'll have to put both of their hearts back together'

'He might not break Ziva's heart, what if they stay together?'

'Oh...He'll be Lily's new dad' Tony felt sick at the thought of loosing Lily, she was his baby, his daughter, HIS. 'No! She's MY daughter!' Tony slammed down his beer, small droplets littering the bench

'Calm down solider' McGee knew Tony loved Lily, more than anything in the world.

'Sorry, I just couldn't stand having both of them swept'

'Tony, have you asked Ziva if she's seeing anyone?'

'Well...no. But she's been acting weird, wanting time to herself at the house, been starring lovingly at this guy at the coffee place around the corner, her underwear are scattered all over the lounge room and last Saturday I hear her telling someone to sneak out the back so I wouldn't see them as I came home from getting stuff for HER' Tony's fist was clenched next to his forgotten beer

'Ok...let's look at this logically. She's wanted time to herself? Right?'

'Yeah' tony had remembered his beer and took a swig

'Well she's a mother Tony, they all want some time to themselves, they get tired and run down, my mother did after Jose was born. They just need some time for themselves, not worrying if they leave the bathroom for a second that the kid will drown in the bath'

'Lily wouldn't drown, she's too smart for that' Tony said proudly, he'd taken her to the pool the other day with Ziva and Jenny, for her first swimming lesson, she was literally a fish in water, diving under and blowing bubbles and grinning like crazy. He'd been so proud.

'But you get my point...'

'I'm there! I can watch Lily...'

'It's not the same, your still in the house, don't you remember that feeling of having the entire house to yourself when you were younger, that you could do anything and no one would know. Dance around in your underwear or watch a chick flick and ball your eyes out. That's what she wants Tony'

'You were the chick flick crying type, weren't you McGoo' Tony joked elbowing him

'Shut up Tony, you want me help or not?'

'Yes...please continue' he lowered his head, as if he was ashamed to being asking McGee about tis.

'Ok, that coffee guy, she could just think his cute. Now that undies thing...are they just a laundry basket knocked over?' McGee felt a bit awkward talking about Ziva's delicates

'No, it's like they were strategically placed'

'What do you mean?' McGee look confused

'Well... you know...you start making out and things get a bit crazy, so the tops come off then the bra, but you're in such a...energetic state that you don't just drop it on the floor, its thrown across the room, landing on the book self or the lamp shade...' He was hoping against hope that McGee understood and he didn't have to explain again.

'Oh...um...she's practicing to be a stripper?' Tony punched McGee in the arm 'Hey hey! It's just a suggestion'

'She's NOT a stripper!' Tony said firmly, though an image of Ziva in thigh high boots and a teeny tiny red dress that hardly covered anything, as she moved all dirty dancing like with a shiny silver pole popped into his head.

'Tony?' McGee waved his hand in front of Tony's glazed eyes

'Hmm' Tony snapped out of it 'what?'

'Picturing Ziva in a tiny nurse outfit were we?' McGee laughed

'Red dress' Tony said before he could stop him self

'Ha' McGee laughed

'Oh and you weren't!' Tony said defensively

'Actually no' McGee said proudly, his imagination had conjured up a black haired lab rat with pig tails and a very cute little dominatrix's out fit, whip and all. He silently smiled to himself; he had already lived this little daydream.

'So what about those voices? And her making up excuses for them?'

'That I'm not sure about. But Tony all I really will suggest is TALK to her! You obviously love her!'

Tony scoffed out of reflex, McGee raised an eyebrow 'Fine, your right. I do'

'Good, now go tell her that!' McGee said slapping Tony on the back.

'Ok'

Bones. Hope you like :D


	26. Chapter 26

Tony was worried. What if he told Ziva that he still loved her and she just laughed? Said it was a cruel joke that her and Mr. Perfect coffee had brewed up? He loved Lily; he would let no one come in the way of him and his baby girl. His mind went into over drive as he drove down the neighboring streets, situations flashed in front of his mind:

Ziva and the coffee guy making out on the couch, oblivious to Lily crying out in the sand box because she had hurt her hand. No. Ziva couldn't ignore her daughter crying.

The coffee guy rocking up to the front door the moment Tony left and Lily racing over to him screaming 'New Dad!' that idea cut deep, no new dads, no other dads, just Tony!

Lily singing the 'Mummy and Coffee sitting the tree, K I S I NE' and Ziva just laughing instead of correcting her on her spelling, then Ziva turned around and sucked the face off Lily's new dads face… Tony was fuming. How could Ziva do this? She had told him that she loved him! She hadn't laughed when he had said he wanted more kids, kids with HER… why? Why was she breaking his heart?

Ziva was panicking; she had tried on all her dresses at least twice, but she couldn't decide on one.

'Mum, he likes that green one' Lily lay on her mother's bed, her hair all neat and pretty, and she was wearing her new dress that was white with red and blue flowers embroidered on the front.

'Really?'

'Yeahhhhh' Lily drawled like Tony did when he was bored 'remember at the coff tee place, he said you looked lovey' Lily giggled

'Oh yeah, green it is' she smiled pulling the dress out from the middle of the pile 'and Lily-pea its coffee, no T'

'Oops' Lily giggled. She was hugging Baylie, he had been dressed up too with a blue ribbon was tied around each of his ears, courtesy of Lily.

'Mum you look lovey' Lily said sweetly, as she admired her mother standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a green dress and holding up different earrings to each side of her face.

'Which ones?' Ziva smiled after kissing her daughter thank you on the head.

'Well daddy gave you those ones…and I got you those ones for Chris miss' she pointed to the ones that her Dad had bought for her to give to her mum when she had pointed them out on one of their daddy daughter outings.

'Those ones it is' Ziva smiled and hooked the first through her ear 'oh and Lily, its Christmas, its spelt with a T in the middle'

'Oh! So that's where the T goes, not in coffee' Lily said with the look of a huge idea just hitting her, Ziva laughed.

Tony stormed up the stairs, it was now or never. _Just walk up to her and tell her you love her! _

He jammed his key in the front door, swung it open then froze. _What if she doesn't love you?_

He stood, stuck on the door mat, looking into the empty hallway.

'Where is he?' he heard Lily's loud whisper

'Shhhh' another voice

'Sorry!' she replied. Tony almost laughed, she was terrible to hide with when placing office hide and seek; for a little girl she was very loud. _Why is she whispering?_ It was this thought that pulled him across the threshold and into the hallway. He walked slowly down towards the lounge room, stopping just before the doorway, he sucked in a breath._ Do it!_ He turned into the room and shock flooded his body as streamers and balloons tied to everything hit his eyes, Lily standing on the coffee table with a party hat on her head and a sad looking Baylie wearing two. All his work mates and friends all dressed up and holding glasses, party hats also tied to their heads, and finally Ziva dressed in the best dress she owned (in his opinion) and the earrings he and lily had brought her, a huge smile was spreading across her face as she looked at him.

'Wha…what?' Tony jabbered

'Happy birthday Daddyyyyyy' Lilly chimed

'It's not till next week…?' he replied, still shocked at finding this in his lounge room.

'That's the sup eyes' she grinned, her cheeky-but-I-love-you grin. Tony burst out laughing and scooped her up in his arms blowing a raspberry on her cheek making her shriek with glee.

'Happy birthday Tony' everyone shouted, though he thought he heard a DiNozzo in there…Gibbs.

'Wow, Thanks everyone' he grinned. Ziva leant forward and kissed his cheek.

'Sorry Tony' McGee said 'I didn't find out about this party until after you had left…guess that explains the lounge room being moved around…' he motioned to show how the furniture had been moved to accommodate the people 'And why she wanted some alone time, so she could organize the thing'

'But what about the person sneaking out? And Mr. Coffee shot and her underwear?'

'Why are we talking about Ziva's underwear?' Abby chimed in, sneakily placing her free hand on McGee's butt. He almost jumped.

'Nothing Abs'

'Tony tell' she gave him a look that he didn't like very much.

'Well…see…'

'Tony thinks Ziva's been keeping secrets from him…' McGee added

'Like what?' Abby looked confused

'She had someone over the other day, but she snuck them out the back door so I didn't see them…'

'Oh that was Lucy…'

'Lucy?' both the men asked

'The party planner, that's her over there…' she pointed to a pretty young blonde in a white top and blue pants.

'Oh…' Tony felt a bit better

'Anything else?'

'There's this guy…'

'Coffee guy?' Abby asked

'Yes! How did you know?' Tony looked in surprise

'Ziva never shuts up about him' Abby giggled

'I KNEW it!' Tony said angrily

'No! Tony you don't' Abby grabbed his hand as he was about to go march off and find Ziva 'His in love with you'

'Wha…what?...WHAT?' Tony stood shocked, Abby laughed and McGee howled with glee

'He…He thinks you're a real babe' she was laughing so much 'Remember that day we went to the Zoo, well when you were flirting with the lady…'

'Was not!' he interjected

'When you were flirting with the lady, he was standing behind her, and well… the look of puppy love on his face was priceless! He was then looking at Ziva, as if he was trying to determine whether you were a couple…'

'Oh…' Tony felt relieved and stupid.

'But…' McGee looked confused 'What about her underwear?'

'What about them?' Tony asked, a little version on himself doing the conga in his mind.

'What do you mean what about them? Tony! You've been worried about her cheating, and now you don't care! What the heck?' McGee asked, then froze…_whoops, probably shouldn't have said that in front of Abby…crap._

'Tony!' Abby gasped and almost slapped him 'Ziva would never!'

'I know, I know…well I thought I did…but Abs she's been leaving her underwear around the house…'

'So?'

'You know when you get um…frisky with another person…'

'Derr'

'Well when you're in the heat of things, clothes get thrown places…see where I'm going?'

'Well yeah…but'

'I found her blue bra on the book shelf, underwear under the couch and a pink bra behind the TV…I mean how does a bra get on top of the bookcase by accident?'

Abby was quiet, a memory of Lily mentioning herself hiding her mum's bra behind the TV…

'It was Lily!'

'She doesn't wear bras Abby, she's not even in grade school'

'No thick head, Lily did it! I remember her telling me she hid a pink bra behind the TV…' McGee suddenly remembered too.

'Hey!' Lily put her hands on her little hips, 'I win!' Tony picked his little girl up and placed her on his hip

'Oh shh…oe' Abby said looking nervous

'Lily, sweetie, did you hind all mummies underwear?'

'Yep, I was trying to us her bra as a catapult one day' she grinned, as she sat in Tony's arms, he laughed in relief, 'what game?'

'The Shhh game, I win!'

'Won what angel?' Abby was slowly backing away, McGee had frozen…

'I win, now I can tell' she was wearing a wicked smile

'Tell what?'

'No Lily, you don't have to…' Abby was almost to the door

'Abby and McGoo where kissing!' she giggled. Tony looked shocked, McGee horrified, Abby embarrassed and Gibbs about to kick some butts.

Reviews you know what to do

A/N

SORRY it's been SO long! I've been really busy! I hope this capture is ok; it's a bit hard getting back into the swing of things. Let me know what you think please!

Bones


	27. Chapter 27

'Did you see Gibbs face?' Ziva laughed as they cleaned up the lounge room after putting Lily to bed.

'Yeah..and the look on McGees as they sprinted into the front yard!' Tony doubled over with laughter again just at the thought.

'So you thought I was cheating…' Ziva said in a matter of fact tone.

'Zee…I…sorry' he hung his head and waited for the yelling.

'It's ok' she said scrunching up the paper drapes and dumping them in the big garbage bag at her feet.

'No its not…' Tony looked at her

'Tony…its ok. Just please know I would never do that'

'I do…' He smiled weakly at her.

'Hey…' she walked over to him with her arms outstretched, she hugged him close and whispered 'I love you Tony'

He wrapped his arms tightly around her 'I love you too'. He leant down and placed a perfect kiss to her lips. She grinned

'Do you want your birthday present now? Or do you want to wait for a week?'

'What's my present?' He chuckled. Ziva grinned then undid the top two buttons of her green dress showing her black lacey bra

'Ohhh' he said in awe

'Well?' she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. To answer her he kissed her hungrily, making her laugh. She turned and led him by the hand to the staircase

'Did I mention how much I love early birthday presents' tony grinned as he followed her up stairs.

**Haha. Next chapter in the bedroom? Or just skip to the morning? :P **


End file.
